The Campfire Collection: Chapter 5
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: The next story in my campfire collection, now Ben tells his tale...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Read the first one for a detailed summary

AN: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their respective owners

"Just like with Jake's story," Ben started, "I have proof of mine actually happening." He lifted the left side of his shirt, revealing a long scar. "My Omnitrix was not working at time, so I could not go hero, and just like with Lazlo, it is a fishing tale."

-Fishing encounter with the Catwoman of Dead Man's Bog"

"This happened over the summer on mine, Gwen's, and my Uncle Max's yearly road trip. We had been fighting Dr. Animo none stop for two weeks before we finally were able to apprehend him so we needed a break. We were going through the lowcountry of South Carolina and came across a little backwoods town, we needed gas and lunch, so we stopped at the only gas station and diner in town. While we were there, we overheard a few of the locals talking about recent reports of some kind of alien of sorts down in Dead Man's Bog, part of the vast Caw Caw Swamp but told us not to go looking for it. They told us it was rumored that during the Union attack on the town that one of the head generals, who was a female in disguise, got stuck in the thick mud while fishing after they burned the city to the ground, cursing whoever went there will have something bad happen, but only to fishermen. Well, me, Gwen, and grandpa decided to investigate ourselves to see what was going on. We rented a boat and some fishing gear and traveled up the river, which was so shallow we barely had enough clearance for the motor to clear all the submerged trees. Eventually, we did hit a tree, causing me to flip out of the boat. I hit the tree so hard it short circuited my Omnitrix, and sprained my neck from whiplash. After getting back in the boat, we traveled for about another 30 minutes before reaching the bog, and it was starting to get dark. I decided we would have a better chance of finding whatever was there if we split up, so I jumped out of the boat and wandered off a bit holding the fishing pole in my left hand and a branch in my right that I was using to check for a safe route. After awhile, I came across this weird spot in the bog, it opened up to a miniature lake with crystal clear water and it had plenty of largemouth bass. I found a cyprus stump an sat down as I casted my line. As I sat there, I started to get the feeling I was being watched but when I looked around, I didn't see anything so I shruged it off. After 20 minutes, the feeling was still there and it was starting to get to me so I did another look around, and there it was, a quadpedal creature. It was about the size of a lion and solid black. As it moved towards me, it grinned before its form started to change. It shifted onto 2 legs and a long slender tail formed behind it as the hair on its body thinned a little on it's upper torso, revealing that it was female. It's face was human like but it was contorted in a very grotesque way and it's eyes shown like emeralds. The rest of her was cat-like, and I realized then she was not an alien, but a shapeshifter. I jumped up but before I could run, she pounced at me and pinned me against the stump. I tried to fight her off, but she raised her right paw and gashed my side, causing me to scream in pain. Luckily I had yelled loud enough to draw Gwen's and grandpa's attention and as the sound of their footsteps neared, the shapeshifter got off m, changed back into her original form, and quickly retreated into the bog. I was quickly rushed to the hospital, and while in the lobby the locals who first told us about the creature took one look at me and started shaking their heads, they said they had given us fair warning and now I had payed my price. I had to stay the night for observation due to my blood loss, but I was discharged the next day. Lesson of my story is this, don't go looking for trouble, it will find you and you will regret it. I realize now that was just the old general, making sure her curse was carried out, even in death. The End"

"That is a good lesson Ben, but now it is my turn..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next story will be told by Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls...Just like the others in the collection, it will be on my profile


End file.
